1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a starter, and more particularly to an engine starter for a reversible engine, which starts the reversible engine in either a normal or a reversed direction.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional engine starter starts an engine that provides power in a specific direction so that the conventional engine needs a clutch and gearbox to change the direction of the output power. Consequently, a conventional engine starter cannot be used with a reversible engine. The disadvantage of the conventional engine starter needs to be overcome.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional engine starter.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved engine starter that starts a reversible engine no matter whether the reversible engine is to be rotated in a normal or a reversed direction.
To achieve the objective, the engine starter in accordance with the present invention comprises a drive device adapted to rotatably mount on the reversible engine. The drive device includes a flywheel adapted to connect to a motor and a positioning seat selectively engaging the flywheel with the reversible engine. The positioning seat releases from the reversible engine when the reversible engine is started. An ignition device is adapted to connect to the reversible engine. The ignition device includes a rotor rotated with the reversible engine. A sense member is mounted on an outer periphery of the rotor and a magnetic sensor is separately mounted near the sense member and corresponding to the sense member. The sense member is adapted to make the magnetic sensor providing an ignition signal to a spark plug that is mounted on the reversible engine when the rotor rotates.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.